Aston Martin Vanquish
The Aston Martin Vanquish is a grand tourer that was introduced in 2001 as a successor to the ageing Virage range. The first-generation V12 Vanquish, designed by Ian Callum, was unveiled at the 2001 Geneva Motor Show and was produced from 2001 to 2005. It featured as the official James Bond car in the film Die Another Day. The Vanquish S was unveiled in 2004 with a more powerful engine and improved aerodynamics. The Vanquish S and V12 Vanquish were replaced by the DBS in 2007. In 2012 the Vanquish name was revived for the successor to the DBS. First generation (2001–2007) V12 Vanquish (2001–2005) | platform = | wheelbase = | length = | layout = | width = | height = | body_style = | engine = V12, | related = | transmission = 6-speed manual gearbox with Auto Shift Manual/Select Shift Manual (ASM/SSM) electro-hydraulic control system. |designer = Ian Callum |sp = uk }} The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was designed by Ian Callum and bore a large resemblance to the production DB7 Vantage. However, the car had a strong influence from the Project Vantage Concept prototype which debuted with a V12 engine at the North American International Auto Show in January 1998. As underneath the car featured a strong aluminium/carbon composite construction, bonded chassis with a V12 engine. It was available in 2+0 and 2+2 seating configurations. The 48-valve 60° engine produces and of torque. It is controlled by a drive-by-wire throttle and a six-speed Electrohydraulic manual transmission.The standard Vanquish model had drilled and ventilated disc brakes with four-pot calipers, ABS, with electronic brake distribution. Its appearance in the 2002 James Bond film Die Another Day (driven by Bond who was being played for the final time by Pierce Brosnan ) earned the V12 Vanquish the number three spot on the list of Best Film Cars Ever, behind the Minis from The Italian Job, and DB5 from Goldfinger & Thunderball. This car also appears in the 2002 video game Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. The Vanquish was the basis of two concept cars, both shown at the International Geneva Motor Show in 2004, the Zagato Roadster (a 2-seat convertible) and the Bertone Jet 2 (a 2-door shooting brake). Vanquish S (2004–2007) | platform = | wheelbase = | length = | layout = | width = | height = | body_style = | engine = V12, | related = | transmission = 6-speed manual gearbox with Auto Shift Manual/Select Shift Manual (ASM/SSM) electro-hydraulic control system |sp = uk }} The Aston Martin Vanquish S debuted at the 2004 Paris Auto Show, with increased power and performance and slight styling revisions. The engine displacement remained at , with power increased from . Visual changes included new wheels, a slightly different nose shape, a new raised bootlid with a larger integrated spoiler incorporating the third high level brake light (in the rear window on the original Vanquish), a Vanquish S badge on the bootlid (the original Vanquish had no rear model designation) and the addition of a small front splitter (although this was mainly done for aerodynamic reasons). As part of its improvements, the Vanquish S featured a slightly improved coefficient of drag of 0.32 (from 0.33), with help from a redesigned splitter and boot lid. Its front and rear track were and , respectively. It also incorporated the features of a 2004 option package, the Sports Dynamic Pack, which incorporated sportier suspension, steering, and brake features. This model was sold for the 2005 (alongside the base Vanquish) and 2006 (as a stand-alone) model years in the United States with only minor running changes; it was not sold in the United States for 2007. The Vanquish S featured larger brakes than the V12 Vanquish; front discs with six-pot calipers and rear discs. The end of the Vanquish's production run was celebrated with the Vanquish S Ultimate Edition. Aston Martin announced that the last 40 cars built would have a new 'Ultimate Black’ exterior colour, upgraded interior, and personalised sill plaques. More significantly, the Ultimate Edition was the first Vanquish to be offered from the factory with a conventional manual gearbox manual transmission. The semi-automatic gearbox in the original Vanquish had been widely criticised (notably by Jeremy Clarkson on the BBC's Top Gear programme), so this change was greeted with approval by the automotive press. Aston Martin offered to retrofit the new manual gearbox to any Vanquish, for a cost of £13,250. The Vanquish production ended on 19 July 2007, coinciding with the shutting of the company's Newport Pagnell factory after 49 years of operation. Second generation (2012–) | layout = | width = | height = | body_style = | engine = V12, | related = | transmission = Rear-mid mounted, six-speed Touchtronic2 automatic | speed = }} Aston Martin unveiled the Project AM310 Concept at the Concorso D’Eleganza at Villa D'Este on the shores of Lake Como, Italy. The concept showed how the future successor to the DBS would look. Aston Martin later announced that the concept would be put into production as the all new Aston Martin Vanquish. The exterior styling of the Vanquish is an evolution of the DBS with many styling cues such as the elongated side strakes being inspired by the One-77. The boot lid includes an integrated rear spoiler designed to look as if it is impossible to make; this was done on the orders of Aston Martin Chief Executive, Dr. Ulrich Bez. The car has an exposed carbon fibre skirt showing its all carbon fibre body. The Vanquish uses the new Generation 4 VH chassis which is lighter and uses more carbon fibre than the Generation 2 VH used in the DBS. The car features an all new interior based on the one found in the exclusive Aston Martin One-77. The standard interior is trimmed in hand stitched leather and alcantara available in a range of colours. The centre stack features an improved infotainment system over the one found in the DBS. The car is available as either a 2-seater or 2+2. The Vanquish uses an upgraded version of Aston Martin’s flagship V12 engine with a power output of at 6,750 rpm and torque of at 5,500 rpm. Like most Aston Martins, the engine is front mid mounted with the power going to the rear wheels. It uses a fully catalysed stainless steel exhaust system with active bypass valves. The Vanquish uses an updated touchtronic2 transmission, Aston Martin's automatic gearbox, and unlike the DBS is only available as an automatic. It will be the first Aston Martin available with launch control. The brakes are ventilated carbon ceramic discs, six-piston callipers in the front and four-piston callipers in the rear. The suspension is a lightweight aluminium front sub frame with hollow castings with independent double wishbone incorporating anti-dive geometry, coil springs, anti-roll bar and monotube adaptive dampers in the front and independent double wishbones with anti-squat and anti-lift geometry, coil springs, anti-roll bar and monotube adaptive dampers in the rear. It has a three stage adjustable adaptive damping system including normal, sport and track modes. The tires are Pirelli P Zeros, 255/ZR20 in the front and 305/30 ZR20 in the rear. As part of Aston Martin's 100th anniversary celebration, a Vanquish was airlifted onto the helipad of the Burj Al Arab hotel in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, on January 17, 2013. Deliveries have begun in Europe as of late 2012. Special editions Aston Martin introduced a special Vanquish named the "Centenary Edition" in 2013 to commemorate 100 years of the Aston Martin company, along with special editions for the DB9, V8 Vantage, and Rapide. It features a graduated silver paint colour featuring enamel inlays and a special Aston Martin hallmark. Among the exterior are deep soft leather and contrast stitching, an interior scheme similar to that found in the Aston Martin One-77. The Vanquish Centenary Edition is a limited series of only 100 cars. Gallery Aston_Martin_Vanquish_-_Geneva_MS_-_HMC_Gaydon_-_IMG_2982.JPG|2001 Geneva Motor Show car References External links * Official Aston Martin Site Category:2000s automobiles Vanquish Category:Coupes Category:Die Another Day Category:Flagship vehicles Category:Grand tourers Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001